Out of Control
by Jelp
Summary: Naruto knew he wasn't in control of the situation, but he was too enraptured in the moment to truly care. Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata threesome.


**Warnings:** PWP (porn without plot, aka Plot? What plot?) Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata threesome. Yaoi and het. Mind control. Exhibitionist. Voyeurism. Hand job. Blow job. Anal.

I don't own Naruto and make no money from writing this fic. (Though I have always wondered; would I still be allowed to post my stories if someone paid me to write them? Haha.)

Special thanks to Master of the Rebels for editing this for me. ^_^ You rock!

I decided to write this oneshot for those who wanted to see a Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata threesome in The Agreement which, if you've read it, you know that it was just Sasuke/Naruto. This is dedicated to those who requested the threesome!

And no, this is not related to The Agreement.

Enjoy!

**Out of Control**

Naruto was surprised when neither Sasuke nor Hinata greeted him at the front door of their home (they had invited him over after all), but he didn't mind letting himself into the couple's house.

It was still strange to think of the two of them as a married couple, but as he had always thought Sasuke was a bit off his rocker, and Hinata had always seemed like a strange girl, he supposed two strange people would make a good strange couple.

"Hello?" Naruto called as he walked into the house. He could definitely feel the spike of Hinata's chakra, but it seemed to be coming from upstairs from where he thought Sasuke and Hinata's bedroom was located.

"N-naruto-k-kun, c-can you he-help me with s-something?" Hinata's voice came, high-pitched from above him. Naruto scratched the back of his head, wondering why Hinata had such a bad stuttering issue.

Taking hold of the railing, Naruto used it to propel himself up several of the steps at once, no sound coming from creeping up the carpeted stairs. Once he got to the top of the steps, his feet thudded with his last bound.

He looked down, noticing how his sandals sank into the lush, cream carpet. He had only been over to Hinata and Sasuke's new place a couple of times since they had gotten married, and he had never been upstairs, but he had hoped that the upstairs was less drab than the completely cream-colored downstairs. Apparently not. Naruto looked left and right at the top of the steps, and noticed a door slightly ajar toward the right. The walls, like the carpet, were a light cream color, and he idly wondered if they would eventually add any color to their home.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he entered what must be their bedroom, pushing the door open all the way. He peeked in, but didn't see her. Instead, he saw a large bed against the left wall with a large, fluffy comforter. He frowned again when he noticed this too was a cream color.

Off to the right was a wooden desk, finally adding some color to the house with its dark finish, but he still didn't see Hinata anywhere. Where was she?

"I-in h-here!" Hinata's voice squeaked again, answering his nonverbal question. Naruto finally noticed the open doorway in the back of the room off in the right corner. Naruto strolled through the bedroom, wondering if Hinata was okay as her voice sounded higher-pitched than usual.

"Hinata-" Naruto began, intent on finding out if she was okay, but stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he walked through the door.

He barely registered that he had stepped into the bathroom (more cream color). One of his feet rested on the tile of the bathroom floor while the other remained frozen, locked in place on the carpet of the bedroom.

Naruto knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn't help it. He was in complete shock.

There, in front of him, stood shy Hinata wearing a sheer, see-through silken robe, hung open to show black, lacy panties and a semi see-through bra. Her white eyes were downcast, her blue hair cascading over her front. The length of her hair was perfect so that the tips of her hair hung right above her breasts, accenting their creamy color.

"D-do you l-like it?" Hinata stuttered out, her voice breathy and uncertain.

"I - I -" Naruto stammered, completely unsure of what to say or do. All he could do was stare at Hinata, feeling blood flow to his groin, finding himself grow hard as he looked at her scantily-clad body.

"N-no? Is th-this better?" Hinata stammered as she slowly let the robe slide over her smooth skin. It cascaded over her arms slowly until it fell gracefully to the floor, pooling to the floor below her. Slowly, she lifted her white eyes to look at Naruto, hesitantly, unsurely.

The look of innocence made her more appealing, and Naruto felt his hand itching to touch her – or himself.

When he didn't say anything, Hinata's eyes fluttered downward again, shyly. Slowly, her arms moved to behind her back, where Naruto could hear a clip sliding. Naruto's eyes widened as the shoulder straps of her bra became loose, and she slowly slid the bra off her breasts. The bra joined the robe on the floor, and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the way Hinata's lovely, perky breasts moved beautifully as her chest took deep shuddering breaths. Her light pink nipples were peaked in arousal.

"B-better?" Hinata asked, as her hands slowly slid up her sides and she cupped her breasts.

Naruto let out a choked moan of pleasure at her action.

"Enjoying the show?"

Naruto froze as he heard Sasuke's voice whisper the words in his ear. A feeling of panic rushed through him as he realized he had been staring at Sasuke's _wife_.

"I-" Naruto began, trying desperately to explain, about to turn around and face Sasuke, away from Hinata's half-naked body, but was unable to move. Sasuke had come up behind him, and pressed his body tightly against Naruto's. Sasuke gripped Naruto in place, and he put his lips close to Naruto's ear and began to murmur huskily.

"Her breasts are so very soft. I know you want to touch them like she is," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto's eyes darted back to Hinata, watching as she slowly massaged her breasts, her eyes downward.

"I bet you want to touch the rest of her. She's very soft, you know. And I bet you're curious as to what the rest of her looks like. Hinata – why don't you show him?" Sasuke murmured slightly louder.

Hinata's hands stopped moving against her chest. Slowly she slid her hands down her sides, her fingers dipping into the sides of her panties as she slowly let them slide down her legs, revealing soft, blue curls.

Naruto couldn't help the moan that escaped him at seeing her completely naked. He could feel Sasuke's smirk against his cheek, and feel the vibrations of his voice as Sasuke spoke again.

"Turn around and bend over," Sasuke instructed. Hinata's eyes fluttered up to look at the two of them, a blush flushing her cheeks. She turned around, exposing her backside.

Her blue hair hung low on her back, but it didn't reach the swell of her bottom, exposing two cream white cheeks that looked as soft to the touch as her breasts did. Slowly she bent over, her hands reaching slightly to the right where she grabbed onto the towel rack. The slight turn of her body let Naruto admire the view of not only her exposed ass, but he was also able to appreciate the way her breasts hung low and round, suspended in the air.

"Nn -" Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's warm hand grasp his cock. He looked down in utter surprise, wondering how and when his pants had been unzipped. What was more alarming was how it felt to have _Sasuke_ jerking him off.

"Enjoying this?" Sasuke murmured. "Enjoying the show, and the feel of my hand?"

Naruto felt his eyes want to roll in the back of his head. Sasuke's words were working over him in the most sensual way. He felt pulled in, felt lured in, like Sasuke had cast a spell, and Naruto would do whatever it was that Sasuke asked.

He took pleasure in the feel of Sasuke's warm hand sliding up and down his shaft, catching some of the precum from his slit, which Sasuke used to coat his entire length.

"This would go faster with more lube," Sasuke noted thoughtfully. Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke pressed himself closer, up against Naruto. It took a moment to register that Sasuke was completely naked against him. "Move," Sasuke whispered, and it felt like Naruto's body was trained to Sasuke's voice, and he moved forward, closer to Hinata.

Hinata's body gave a little tremble, and Naruto admired the way the tremor ran all the way down her back.

"Can you smell how wet she is for you?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto was suddenly hit with the smell of sex. Sasuke's hand continued to stroke Naruto while the other reached around him, coming closer to Hinata's body. Without Sasuke asking her, she spread her legs slightly as his hand came in between her legs.

Naruto moaned at the extra pressure Sasuke's hand gave him while he meanwhile slipped his fingers into Hinata. There was a lewd squish as Naruto could hear Sasuke's fingers moving in and out of Hinata's clearly slick pussy. Hinata's body shook again, and this time, she gave a little gasp of pleasure as Sasuke's fingers worked in and out of her body.

Her pleasure was short-lived as Sasuke removed his fingers from her body, his fingers coated in her wetness. He removed his one hand from Naruto's cock, and replaced it with his wet fingers, slicking Naruto's length with Hinata's juices.

"A – ah – " Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand moved faster and slicker. Hinata watched them with wide eyes. She looked like she wanted to reach out and touch Naruto, but was too mesmerized to move from her bent position.

"Cum hard. Cum all over her naked body, Naruto," Sasuke demanded.

And Naruto couldn't stop the orgasm that ripped through his body at Sasuke's command. Sasuke continued to pump his cock as his cum shot out of him, soaking Hinata's back with his essence. He watched as his wetness dripped down her back, sliding into the crack between her cheeks.

"How very crude of you," Sasuke murmured, "Coming all over her body, seeing her naked without giving her a kiss first? Hinata, stand up," Sasuke commanded. Naruto felt like he ought to protest that Sasuke had told him to cum before he had gotten a chance to kiss her, but his body was too busy still going through spasms that he thought his voice wouldn't work. Hinata stood up, which made Naruto's cum slip down her backside. She turned around looking flushed and excited. "Kiss him."

Hinata looked from Sasuke to Naruto, her chest heaving as she moved forward. Slowly she got closer, her arms moving to cover her chest self-consciously. She leaned slightly forward to give Naruto a kiss.

"Uncross your arms," Sasuke demanded, and Hinata did so reluctantly, her eyes on the floor. "Press yourself against him as you kiss him."

Naruto's breath caught as Hinata did just that. He could feel Sasuke's hard, sculptured body pressed warm against his back as Hinata leaned her softer, curvier body against his front. Sasuke was right. She was soft. This thought barely registered in his mind as her hand came up to gently caress his face before placing soft lips against his. His eyes fluttered closed as he let her play with his hair, his mouth moving against hers. Naruto was beginning to get hard again being pressed so closely between Sasuke and Hinata. It didn't help that he could feel Sasuke's hardness pressed between his cheeks, and the softness of Hinata's naked breasts against his chest.

Shyly, Hinata broke the kiss.

"Touch her," Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto couldn't refuse. He moved his hands up to softly caress her breasts, and she gasped and moaned. Moving his hands into a cupping position, with his thumbs in between the crevice of her breasts, he began to gently move his hands over her nipples, massaging the sides.

She moaned and shuddered as he continued to knead at her body. Naruto let out a little gasp as Sasuke's hand snaked around to grasp him.

"He's hard again. Suck him off," Sasuke said, his gaze boring into Hinata. Nodding, Hinata dropped to her knees without warning. Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's hips as Hinata tentatively wrapped her mouth around the top of Naruto's cock. Her hands meanwhile helped pull his pants the rest of the way off.

"Aaa-!" Naruto cried out in shock as her mouth worked softly at his arousal. He would have fallen over, his legs feeling like jelly when she went to pull his pants off, but Sasuke held him fast as Hinata took off his pants while sucking him off.

Hinata's tongue darted out to lick at his slit before she put him further in her mouth, giving a slow suck to milk out his first bit of precum. Naruto instinctively wanted to thrust his hips further into her mouth, but Sasuke's hands held him steady, putting Naruto at the mercy of Hinata's wonderfully slow torture.

"Such a soft, warm mouth. Yet so wonderful when she sucks, makes that warmth constrict blissfully around you, doesn't it?" Sasuke asked as he held Naruto fast against his own body. Naruto's breath hitched when he felt Sasuke give a soft, gentle kiss at his neck, a surprising sensation of warmth spreading from that spot. Sasuke trailed kisses across Naruto's neck before slowly latching his mouth onto the junction of Naruto's shoulder and neck, sucking and biting there.

Meanwhile, Hinata licked all of Naruto's length before sucking at him again. Naruto could already feel another orgasm coming on, feel it close.

"Close," Naruto tried to warn Hinata. She didn't seem to hear him, or didn't seem to care as she didn't pull away. Sasuke heard, and jerked back on Naruto's hips, making Naruto's cock come out of Hinata's mouth, but she had been sucking, so the resistance of the suction from her mouth and Naruto's sudden move back, and Sasuke's whispered demand to cum again caused Naruto to go over the edge. Sasuke's hand darted out, gripping Naruto's cock and directed it so it shot his spunk all over Hinata's face and chest.

Naruto's body shuddered as he finished his second orgasm, Sasuke's hand still pumping at him. If Sasuke hadn't been standing behind him, he felt as though his legs would have given out on him. Naruto tried to pull Sasuke's hands away from his cock. The feeling was too much, too intense. He'd had two orgasms so close together that his body was stressed from it.

"Doesn't she look so pretty covered in your cum?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Hinata. She was still on her knees on the floor. Her knees were spread slightly, and Naruto could see the glisten of wetness on her dark, blue curls. His eyes roamed higher, seeing a trail of his cum had traveled down to her belly button. Most of it lay on her breasts, and there were a few globs on her face and hair. She still seemed to be breathing hard, her chest rising and falling. Naruto loved the way Hinata's breasts rose and fell, the way her pink nipples looked so nice against her pale complexion. Of course, he also loved the way her cheeks were flushed in a blush of exertion.

Naruto's thoughts of Hinata were distracted as he felt Sasuke rub his cock in between the crevice of his butt cheeks.

"Hinata, on all fours. I need more of your juices," Sasuke said. Naruto watched as Hinata went to her hands and knees, lifting her behind in the air. Sasuke moved away from Naruto, and Naruto felt the loss of the warmth and support Sasuke had offered. As Sasuke moved closer, Hinata moved her butt into the air higher while spreading her legs. Sasuke slipped several fingers into her, pumping at her. Little moans and gasps escaped as he continued to thrust his fingers into her.

It surprised Naruto to feel himself harden yet again after two intense orgasms so close to each other. Yet the sight in front of him, watching Sasuke finger fuck Hinata, was extremely erotic.

"That's right, stretch your legs wider," Sasuke murmured to Hinata. "He's not as long as me, but he's thicker, and will fill you in a different way. You'll need this," Sasuke murmured as he added a fourth finger to her body. It took Naruto half a moment to realize that Sasuke was talking about him, more specifically his cock filling Hinata. The thought turned him on even more.

"Oh -!" Hinata gasped, as she pressed herself back against Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke increased his speed, and he murmured low next to her. "Orgasm."

Naruto felt his cock twitch, almost orgasming himself just from the sight as Hinata began to thrash wildly around Sasuke's fingers, having an orgasm just as Sasuke had commanded. Tremors shook through her body, and she panted as Sasuke's fingers still slowly pumped in and out of her. As Sasuke finally pulled his fingers out, Hinata gave a little whimper.

Sasuke turned around and locked eyes with Naruto. For his part, Naruto felt like Sasuke was drawing him in with his eyes. The lustful look made Naruto gasp. Sasuke moved forward slowly, his eyes never leaving Naruto's.

Naruto felt his breath hitch when Sasuke came closer, his lips almost touching his. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed when Sasuke slipped his tongue out and ran it over Naruto's bottom lip. Sasuke's tongue trailed from the bottom lip to his upper lip, before slowly coaxing Naruto's mouth open. Moving forward slightly, their lips pressed together. Sasuke's kiss was different than Hinata's. Where Hinata was shy and hesitant, Sasuke was firm and bold, his lips molding against Naruto's, his tongue sliding in and out of Naruto's mouth, with firm nips to Naruto's lips.

When Sasuke pulled away from his bruised lips, Naruto leaned forward, his mouth chasing after Sasuke's. Sasuke gave him a smirk at the look, and Naruto blushed at what he'd done. Sasuke leaned closer to him, and Naruto hoped for another kiss. Instead, Sasuke merely spoke huskily.

"Bedroom," Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto. Feeling compelled to follow, Naruto exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom. Sasuke stood by the bed, his fingers coated and slick from Hinata's orgasm.

Hinata came out of the bathroom, looking almost embarrassed at the display the two men had made without her, but Sasuke direct his attention back to her.

"Distract him. Suck him off again. Swallow him."

Naruto didn't have time to blink before Hinata had once again dropped to her knees and wrapped her soft lips around his cock once more. Her fingers came up to lightly play with his balls, massaging them as her mouth moved over him.

But Sasuke had joined in on working at Naruto's body too. Naruto gave a little gasp as he felt something slip between his ass cheeks, spreading him. Something moved inside of him, inside of an area he'd never thought anything ought to enter. With a start, Naruto realized it was one of Sasuke's long fingers slipping in and out of him.

"No-"

"Shh. It will feel good," Sasuke promised. And for some reason, Naruto couldn't argue with him any more. Hinata worked at his cock, her mouth sliding over him. With Sasuke's hands occupied, Naruto was left free to thrust into her mouth. She moaned and hummed as he bucked into her. She seemed more than eager to let him use her in any way he wanted.

Idly, Naruto felt another finger slip inside of him. It felt strange. Another finger was added. It felt even stranger to have three fingers inside him, but not overly uncomfortable. Sasuke's fingers were extremely slippery from Hinata's juices, and he was blissfully distracted with the way Hinata was sucking him off.

Sasuke moved his arm slightly, his fingers entering Naruto at a slightly different angle, and Naruto felt the feeling of bliss intensify.

"Oh!" Naruto gasped out. He liked this angle better, and Naruto found himself thrusting back against Sasuke's fingers almost as much as he was thrusting forward into Hinata's mouth.

"That's right. It feels good, doesn't it? Hinata, he's ready for us, but first, he's going to cum again," Sasuke said calmly. The sound of Sasuke's voice, and the way his body was being worked made the coil in his stomach tighten, and Naruto felt himself having a third orgasm. Hinata's mouth sucked at his cock even harder. Naruto arched into her as his body shuddered and heaved as he rocked his hips forward, Sasuke's fingers slamming into him from behind.

This orgasm almost hurt, but the pain made it sharper, more pleasurable somehow. He cried out in ecstasy.

Sasuke slipped his fingers out from Naruto, grasping Naruto's upper body, helping support him. Naruto continued to orgasm, and he felt Sasuke's body shift, as something replaced the three fingers that had been moving in and out of him. It stayed still as Naruto came down from his euphoric high, his body going almost limp as his legs shook. Sasuke held him tight against his body to prevent Naruto from falling.

His head clearing, and with the way Sasuke's body was pressed against him, Naruto finally realized what exactly had replaced the three fingers.

"Is your dick inside me?" Naruto asked in surprise. It should hurt; he knew it should hurt having something like that shoved in him. Yet he'd been too distracted in such euphoric intensity he hadn't noticed. He felt the energy draining from him after his third orgasm, and didn't know quite how to deal with the idea of Sasuke sticking his dick up his ass. Naruto turned his head around to look at Sasuke smirking at him.

"Didn't I tell you it would feel good?" Sasuke asked.

"No fucking way," Naruto growled out, ready to pull away from him, but Sasuke slowly moved his hips away from Naruto before sliding them back in slowly. "Ooo..." Naruto moaned, unable to help himself at the feeling of Sasuke moving inside him.

It felt good. Oh it felt good. Why did this feel so good? It felt better than the fingers, like there was something inside of him yearning to be touched, caressed. As Sasuke pulled out, Naruto felt his body aching for himself to be filled again. The feelings of more pleasure coursing through him was too much, and he felt pain now, pain of too much pleasure.

"I – I can't. Oh god...I can't. Stop. It's too much. I can't get hard again," Naruto muttered, feeling his body almost reject the amount of pleasure coursing through him. It was too much in too short a time.

"Hinata, on the bed. Spread your legs. Naruto, get hard. Get hard and fuck her while I do the same to you."

Naruto gasped as his body amazingly reacted to Sasuke's words, and he felt a thrill of fear and excitement run through him as he realized that his body did _whatever_ Sasuke commanded of him to do.

His limp member flared to life, and throbbed in pleasure as he watched Hinata lay the top part of her body on the bed, face down. Her breasts rubbed against the bed sheets, and her legs, still on the floor, spread wide. Naruto groaned in appreciation as he moved forward slowly with Sasuke still inside him. They moved awkwardly and slowly to the bed. It would have been easier without Sasuke's cock in him, but Sasuke seemed loath to remove it from his body now that it was there. Finally reaching the bed, Naruto slowly touched Hinata's body. She gave a little moan.

Gripping Hinata's thighs, he pushed her legs apart and even lifted them higher. He lined his cock up to her wet entrance. Her body seemed to suck him inside of her, and he slid in all the way, his balls pressing against the soft silkiness of her skin. He repositioned his hands so that they rested on her hips before pulling out slowly and sliding back in.

"A – a!" Hinata moaned, her arms bent so that she gripped the sheets near her face. Her face was pressed into the side of the bed, her visible cheek flushed red in pleasure with her blue hair spread out across the cream comforter.

When Naruto moved into Hinata, Sasuke finally began to move out of Naruto. Naruto grunted in surprised pleasure when he thrust out of Hinata, and Sasuke thrust back into him.

The feeling was so intense that he wanted to orgasm, his body shaking in anticipation. He felt himself ready to explode, when Sasuke's words seemed to grip him without touching him.

"Not yet. Not till I say so," Sasuke whispered huskily, and the feeling, while still intense, didn't make him orgasm.

What had Sasuke just done to him? What was he _doing_ to him?

He knew it would feel good to put his cock in Hinata, but having Sasuke's inside of him...Naruto surprised himself by pressing his body backward, wanting Sasuke to go deeper inside him.

Sasuke chuckled darkly as he snaked an arm underneath Naruto's arms, gripping his chest. The other one gripped firmly on Naruto's hips. Sasuke's lips pressed hard on Naruto's neck.

Naruto felt immobilized in his position.

It felt like his body was only able to move forward and back, his hips jutting upward and then thrusting back as he plunged into Hinata, and then moved back out, Sasuke slamming into him.

He'd orgasmed so many times already, he wasn't sure how much he could take, feeling the slickness of his cock slipping inside of Hinata, her warmth contracting deliciously against him as his body thrust against her tender curves and soft skin. Meanwhile, Sasuke's firm body pressed against him as he thrust in and out, rough yet not, with the slickness Sasuke had stolen from Hinata's pussy.

Sasuke's lips turned almost vicious as he sucked and nipped away at Naruto's neck, the feeling of warmth there making him feel even more alive.

"I ca-can't!" Naruto gasped, his voice choked. "Too much!"

He wanted to orgasm, wanted to cum. His body felt like it was ready again, but it felt like a pressure had been placed on him, preventing him from finding his release.

"Not – heh – yet," Sasuke panted, clearly working up to his own orgasm.

"Nnn," Hinata moaned as though she too were being denied her own orgasm.

"Almost," Sasuke grunted, and Naruto's body seemed to twitch at his words, his body feeling so close, so willing to just burst. Warmth coiled and seemed to boil in him, sweet yet painful pressure building.

"Please!" Naruto begged.

"Aaah! Yes, yes! Cum," Sasuke finally grunted, and his hips began to buck wildly into Naruto, slamming into him.

"Aa – aa – aa!" Naruto practically screamed as his orgasm seemed to rip from his body, his own hips slamming into Hinata, trying not to hurt her as his body thrashed wildly. Hinata, for her part, didn't care. She too was thrashing wildly, and he could feel her body constricting around his as she screamed and moaned out in pleasure.

This orgasm was so intense, so fulfilling, that Naruto felt he might black out. His body shook so violently that it was as though he would never again gain control of himself.

Naruto felt his legs begin to shake horribly as Sasuke pulled out of him. He could feel the wetness seeping from his body from the remnants of Sasuke's orgasm, and he too tried to pull out of Hinata, even as little spurts left his body. She, however, whimpered and closed her legs slightly, trying to keep Naruto inside of her.

Naruto winced slightly as his orgasm had yet to completely fade, and the added pressure of her closing her legs was too much pleasure for him to take. Seeing his wince, Hinata reluctantly opened her legs to allow him to leave her body, and she blushed.

He could feel his legs shaking, feeling cramped from the position. When Sasuke wrapped his arms around his torso, Naruto let Sasuke lay him on the bed, where the three of them collapsed, exhausted.

In a strange haze of misty thoughts, Naruto idly realized that his blond hair, Hinata's blue hair, and Sasuke's black hair all looked like a striking contrast against the creamy comforter below him. He hadn't thought that he would be adding himself as coloring to the room, but somehow, he liked that he had made the room more colorful.

Naruto lay between the two of them, his body feeling more euphoric and sated than he could possibly have imagined, while his mind and thoughts whirled in confusion.

What had just happened? What had Sasuke done to him, and to Hinata? He was sure that his body hadn't reacted like that of its own accord. Sasuke's words had overridden his own body's desires, and it was both thrilling and terrifying to be a victim of such lust.

An hour later, Naruto was walking (limping) back to his own apartment, his arms over his chest.

"You'll come back tomorrow," Sasuke had said as he left. Said, not asked. Naruto hadn't said anything, but he had a feeling that Sasuke hadn't needed an answer.

Naruto's body felt strangely cold, and he knew he'd becoming back to them tomorrow, his body now aching for the experience again.

He had a feeling that until Sasuke stopped inviting him back to the house that he'd be going back there for a long time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! ~ Jelp


End file.
